aquarium et bleu marine
by haevenly
Summary: Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… Et depuis je suis transparent…
1. Chapter 1

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : 1x2

**Genre** : OOC

* * *

**Chapitre un :**

_Pov Duo :_

Il y deux choses qui passionnent Heero Yuy dans la vie : son travail de Preventer et ses poissons.

Quand il ne bosse pas, il reste scotché devant son aquarium à regarder ses cinq poissons nager.

Et il peut rester des heures entières à les regarder faire des allers-retours.

Ben oui, l'aquarium étant rectangle, ils ne peuvent pas tourner en rond.

Et Heero les nourrit, leurs parle et leurs a même donné des noms.

J'ai jamais été aussi transparent que depuis l'arrivé de Roxane, Maurice et toute la clique.

Au début je me disais que ça lui passerait, mais c'est devenu une obsession.

Au travail il se demande sans arrêt comment vont ses poissons et à ses poissons il leurs raconte ses journées de travail.

A part ça, il est normal ? Oh, cela dit, je devrais remercier les poissons de l'avoir déglacé. Il est devenu humain, il sait faire des phrases et il sait sourire.

Mais ce n'est qu'avec ses poissons parce que moi j'ai toujours droit à ses « hn » multi réponses.

Ah, celui-là il sait le faire sur tous les tons. Après il faut décoder pour savoir quel ton correspond à « oui », lequel à « non » et j'en passe.

Je ne serais pas plus étonné que ça s'il se mettait à faire des bruits de carpe ou des « glouglou ».

Après tout, le langage Bulle est un langage aussi.

Ses poissons, c'est sa vie. Si je meurs, dans la seconde qui suit il va s'assurer que ses poissons survivent. Si ses poissons meurent, dans la seconde qui suit il va se suicider.

Il n'aurait pas préféré un chien ? Non… des machins à écailles.

Il a vraiment des idées tordues ce mec. C'est vrai quoi, un poisson on peut même pas le câliner.

Je pourrai acheter un chat pour m'en débarrasser mais Heero me maudirait et je tiens à son amitié même si je suis devenu transparent depuis l'arrivée de ses compagnons aquatiques, soit depuis trois mois.

Ce week-end, on doit aller skier avec Quatre et les autres. Il ne verra pas ses poissons pendant deux jours, il déprime sec.

On part ce soir, c'est vendredi, il est presque midi mais il n'a pas encore commencé son sac.

Bah oui, ses poissons avant tout.

- Vous allez me manquer mes trésors. Mais je reviendrai vite. Deux jours ça passe vite… très vite même.

- C'est toi ou eux que t'essaie de convaincre ?

Il ne répond pas, forcément, mais il a entendu.

C'est déjà la quatrième ou cinquième fois que je lui demande d'aller préparer son sac et qu'il n'y a va pas parce qu'il doit préparer psychologiquement ses poissons à son absence.

Je serais passé par tout : 'Ro, Heero, Yuy, Heero Yuy.

Et y a des limites. Je le prends par l'arrière du t-shirt et gueule :

- Odin Lowe Junior ! T'as un sac à faire alors active-toi !

Je le tire jusqu'à sa chambre. Il est fâché, moi aussi. Il hait que je l'appelle comme ça mais je le fais quand je suis à bout de patience, il le sait.

Et il abuse justement de cette patience que je n'ai pas et qui à des limites qu'il faudrait ne pas franchir trop souvent.

Enfin, au moins il fait son sac comme ça. Le mien ? bien sûr qu'il est déjà fait.

Oui oui, moi qui ne suis pas du tout organisé et bordelique, j'ai déjà fait mon sac. Mais j'ai dit : on va skier.

Alors c'est normal qu'il soit déjà fait. J'aime la neige, et la montagne, et le snowboard. Oui, je dis skier parce que tout le monde skie.

Tous ? Nan pas tout à fait.

Heero a encore du mal à tenir sur ses skis et Wufei préfère faire des bonhommes de neige. Ce qui fait que : Trowa, Quatre et Réléna skient et moi je fais du snowboard.

Heero sort de sa chambre. Il n'a pas déjà fini quand même ? Sans doute pas, il fixe le sol, ses cheveux retombent sur ses yeux.

- Duo.

- Lui-même !

- Tu crois que… qu'ils vont survivrent ?

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, putain ! J'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Ah oui, je sais, j'ai décidé de faire de la colocation avec lui il y a cinq ans.

- Tu pars deux jours 'Ro, il vont pas mourir si tu pars deux jours.

- Tu es sûr, hein ?

Je vous jure, depuis qu'il a ses poissons, je me sens plus mature que lui. J'ai dit que j'avais droit qu'à des « hn » ? Et ben oui, mais pas quand il commence à me parler de ses poissons…

C'est presque fatiguant, je vous jure.

Je me retiens de soupirer parce que ça va le vexer et il va me traiter d'homme préhistorique dépourvu de sentiments. Oui, il me l'a déjà dit…

Je lui tends la main. Il la prend et vient se réfugier dans mes bras. Oui, c'était moi, en principe, qui allait me réfugier dans les siens quand quelque chose n'allait pas, avant qu'il ait ses poissons de malheur.

Depuis les animaux aquatiques, les rôles sont inversés. Et je ne sais pas si j'aime vraiment ça. Je veux retrouver mon Heero totalement asocial, qui me supporte à peine quand je suis de super bonne humeur, qui me gueule dessus pour que je range ma chambre et qui pourtant est là le soir pour veiller sur mon sommeil quand j'ai fait un cauchemar, qui me prend dans ses bras quand j'ai besoin de réconfort… je veux retrouver ce Heero.

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux et lui chuchote tendrement :

- Ils vont survivrent, je suis sûr, parce qu'ils sont forts, et qu'ils savent que tu les aimes. Alors ils survivront au week-end, et ils seront encore plus contents quand tu reviendras. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, tu va finir ton sac… s'il te plait.

Il hoche légèrement la tête et se détache de moi. Il part en direction de sa chambre, s'arrête, se retourne, revient vers moi, me fait un bisou sur la joue et repart faire son sac.

Je sens que ça va être un long week-end.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2: neige et bulle

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : 1x2

**Genre** : OOC

**Chapitre deux : neige et bulle.**

Vous vous demandez sans doute comment j'en suis arrivé à faire de la colocation avec Heero ? Et bien ça date d'après la guerre. Quand le traité de paix a été signé il y a maintenant cinq ans, on a tous décidé qu'on ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec les armes et la guerre. Sauf Heero bien sûr parce que c'était sa raison de vivre, il avait quelque part toujours été fait pour ça et du coup il était devenu Preventers. Et après cet accord, on s'est séparé.

A peu près. Quatre et Trowa qui avaient finalement trouvé le courage de s'avouer qu'ils s'aimaient ont aménagé ensemble, Wufei est resté aussi dans les parages. Et moi et Heero ! Et bien on a décidé de faire de la collocation. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour louer un appartement tout seul et que même si la proposition de Quatre était intéressante je ne pouvais pas accepter de vivre au milieu de lui et Trotro.

C'est en parlant de ça avec Heero lors de notre dernière nuit au QG après la signature du traité de paix qu'il m'a proposé qu'on se mette en colocation. Lui ne voulait plus vivre seul et moi et bien j'étais pas non plus sûr de pouvoir vivre sans lui de toute manière. Je m'étais attaché à lui… donc voilà…

Et puis c'était également ce jour là que j'ai croisé Réléna alors que je me promenais en ville. Je lui ai proposé d'aller boire un café. Tout en discutant avec elle, j'ai découvert que finalement elle pouvait être intelligente et intéressante. Et depuis, on va boire un café tous les jeudis matin elle et moi, sur la terrasse du tea-room de la rue d'à coté.

Pour en revenir à maintenant, on est dans la voiture. J'ai dis la voiture ? Autant pour moi. On est dans le mini van de Quatre. On l'aime ce van, on le prend pour tous nos week-ends, toutes nos vacances.

Faut dire qu'en l'empruntant, on peut rester tous ensemble et pis ça permet a Réléna d'emporter toute sa chambre.

Le trajet va durer deux heures, on a fait la moitié du chemin et on fait halte dans une station service.

Quatre, qui a conduit toute la première partie de la route, cherche un volontaire pour le reste. Je voudrais bien mais j'ai la flemme grave alors c'est Wufei qui va conduire.

Moi je vais aux toilettes et quand je reviens, ils sont déjà tous dans le van. Et ils ont tous changé de place. Aussi, si au départ j'étais à coté de Trowa, derrière Quatre, je me retrouve tout au fond, derrière Réléna et à coté de Heero.

Ce dernier a le regard fixé sur le paysage enneigé.

Je sais qu'il pense à ses poissons et faut que je lui change les idées ce week-end.

Mais il y pense vraiment et ça lui sortira pas de la tête aussi facilement…

Mis peut-être qu'au lieu de le laisser déprimer la dessus je peux le faire sourire.

Vous pensez qu'il sourira si je lui demande de me parler de ses potes à écailles ? Et ben moi je suis sûr.

Je me tourne vers lui et me mets en tailleur.

Qui a dit que c'est pas possible ? Et ben oui, même avec la ceinture de sécurité.

- 'Ro ?

- Hn ?

Qui est-ce qui ne le voyait pas venir celui-là ?

- Parle-moi de tes poissons. Comment les as-tu appelés ? Comment les reconnais-tu?

Son visage s'illumine et il me sourit. Je vous l'avais dit. J'ai toujours raison… bon faut dire que je le connais bien avec le temps.

Il se tourne vers moi et m'explique.

- Il y a Roxane, c'est un Labéo à queue rouge.

C'est un petit poisson noir avec une queue rouge.

- Kaya et Lucie. C'est les poissons chats. Lucie est la plus petite. Et puis il y a Simon et Maurice. Simon c'est le scalaire le plus foncé des deux.

Les scalaires je veux bien, il y en a bien un qui a des rayures plus foncées que l'autre mais pour les poissons chats… faudra que j'observe de plus près quand on rentre.

Nan mais entre nous, faut avoir un grain pour donner des noms à des poissons. Non ?

Les chats et les chiens je veux bien parce que ça peut faire pleinement partie de la famille mais des poissons… Ils ne peuvent pas venir quand on les appelle…

Enfin au moins je pourrais mettre un nom sur ses copains aquatique.

On est arrivé. Déjà ? J'ai dû l'observer longtemps alors…

Sans doute, on ne serait pas déjà arrivé sinon. Faut pas abuser, il prend son temps pour parler mais je pense pas qu'il prenne une heure pour me balancer cinq noms de poissons.

Wufei arrête le van devant le chalet et on descend.

Waaaaah il doit facilement y avoir un mètre et demi de neige partout. C'est juste… trop beau.

J'ouvre le coffre et sort mes affaires… euh… je rectifie : j'ouvre le coffre et sort les affaires de tout le monde parce que les miennes sont tout au fond évidemment.

J'entends Heero murmurer « aller, deux jours ça passe vite » avant de prendre ses skis et son sac.

Quatre passe devant nous tout sourire pour aller ouvrir le chalet alors que j'embarque mon snowboard et mon sac.

Changement d'air, changement d'humeur. Atmosphère de montagne rime avec bonne humeur. C'est magique, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

La montagne, il y a que ça de vrai… la mer aussi mais en hiver, c'est plus pratique d'aller à la montagne parce que je ne verrai pas l'utilité d'aller se geler dans le sable à -8000. Enfin, façon de parler, parce que s'il faisait vraiment -8000 je crois qu'on serait tous morts congelés.

Alors que là, il fait caillant mais au moins on fait des sports adaptés. Et oui il y a quand même trois sports qu'on peut faire tous ensemble : Le patinage, la luge et les batailles de boules de neige.

Euh… c'est des sports ? Ouais on s'en fiche en faite. J'entre dans le chalet et me dirige vers ma chambre. Oui oui, la mienne. Enfin non, je la partage avec Heero.

C'est le chalet de Quatre donc ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient ici. Et je partage toujours ma chambre avec Heero, sauf à l'appart'. Mais c'est le seul qui me supporte alors je peux pas faire autrement. Puis c'est aussi le seul avec qui j'accepte de partager ma chambre.

Je range donc mes affaires avec une seule hâte : aller dans la neige. Oui, dans… j'ai envie de me jeter dans la poudreuse, de faire l'ange…

Heero a déjà l'air de moins penser à ses poissons. Faut dire que la neige, il aime. Ça le détend et l'air de la montagne lui fait évacuer les tensions du travail. C'est son élément…

Je le tire par la main et le traîne dehors. Je le pousse dans la neige. Là, il pense plus à ses poissons, il me traite de barbare et ramasse une poignée de neige. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, je me prends la boule de neige en plein de la face. Et c'est froid.

Et puis la poudreuse ça colle aux cheveux et ça colle aux vêtements en laine…

On s'engage dans une monstrueuse bataille, rejoint rapidement par les autres. On crie comme des gamins et c'est juste le paradis sur terre avec cette impression de découvrir les joies de l'enfance. Ça Rox du poney. (1)

On se retrouve vite trempé et gelé.

Et comme il y a qu'une salle de bain, qu'on est six et qu'il faut faire ce qu'on appelle des économies d'eau chaude, on y va par deux.

Enfin sauf Wufei et Réléna qui préfèrent y aller seuls. Forcément. Bon Quatre et Trowa ils sortent ensemble alors ça ne les dérange pas et Heero et moi ben on a juste l'habitude.

En attendant notre tour, Heero et moi restons devant la cheminée où un feu a été allumé par Trowa avant qu'il aille se laver avec Quatre.

Et on est là pour encore un moment. Ah ben non en faite. Ils sont déjà de retour.

Vous savez pourquoi j'adore y aller après tous les autres' parce que je peux prendre un bain puisque plus personne n'attend.

Je monte dans la salle de bain, suivi d'Heero et fait couler l'eau. Je me déshabille et me glisse dans l'eau chaude et de pleine de mousse.

Heero me rejoint et s'assied entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse. Il s'amuse avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- S'il te plait Heero. Juste pour ce week-end.

Inutile de lui préciser, il sait de quoi je parle.

En revanche, vous vous êtes largué. Alors je vous dis : je veux qu'il oublie ses poissons pour le week-end et qu'il redevienne le Heero d'avant l'arrivée de ses potes à écailles.

- Ils me manquent.

- S'il te plait.

Mon ton est suppliant. Je pose mon front sur son épaule et murmure :

- J'ai besoin de te retrouver… au moins ce week-end.

- D'accord.

Je souris. Je sais qu'il pensera quand même à ses poissons mais il va faire des efforts, pour moi. Parce que je lui demande. On en a besoin tous les deux.

Et je vais pouvoir dormir dans ses bras, chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis un trop long moment.

Ça m'a manqué et je suis sûr que s'il y réfléchit bien ça lui a manqué aussi.

Et peut-être qu'il verra que j'existe toujours parce que vous savez, c'est dur d'être transparent.

A suivre…

(1) : ça Rox du poney est une expression qui signifie « c'est trop cool », « ça cartonne » peut aussi se dire lorsqu'on éprouve une grande admiration pour quelqu'un « tu Rox du poney »


	3. Chapter 3: chocolat chaud et bleu marine

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : DM/HY

**Genre** : OOC

**Replay review** :

_**Black sirie**_ : effectivement ce n'est pas vraiment Heero !^^ mais je l'aime bien comme ça

_**Altaya**_ : ahah je crois que c'est incompatible dans le cerveau de beaucoup de monde Heero et les poissons

**Chapitre trois : chocolat chaud et bleu marine**

J'ai bien dormi, vraiment. Tellement bien que pour une fois je suis matinal car bien reposé.

Heero est déjà levé. Forcément, même si je me lève à 8h30, je suis le dernier debout.

Mais pour une fois, les autres sont encore en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand je viens prendre le mien. Ce qui est intéressant.

Ils ont de la conversation le matin dit donc.

Quatre nous annonce qu'il va y avoir du brouillard toute la journée ce qui fait qu'on va pas pouvoir aller skier. On pourrait en vrai, mais Heero a du mal à tenir sur ses skis alors je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

Mais heureusement, on a toujours des idées de rechange.

Ce matin on va aller faire du patin à glace et cette après-midi de la luge.

Enfin, ça c'est leur programme. Moi ce matin je vais faire les magasins.

- Je viens avec toi ! Lâche Heero.

- T'as besoin d'une nouvelle tenus de ski ?

- Non c'est juste pour pas que tu te perdes.

C'est bien mon Heero à moi. Bah oui, depuis l'arrivé des poissons il a arrêté de me vanner et de me prendre pour un imbécile. Ça fait du bien quand même de le retrouver.

- Tu vas pas me supporter longtemps.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas exagérer et faire durer, Maxwell.

- J'en tremble.

- Baka.

Faut que je profite qu'il soit ainsi parce que ça va durer que jusqu'à demain soir. Parce que après, il va retrouver ses poissons et je vais redevenir l'homme invisible. Ce qui est assez agaçant mais je fais avec. J'ai pas tellement le choix non plus.

Je finis mon petit-déjeuner, je vais faire un tour à la salle de bain puis pars m'habiller avant d'attendre Heero dans l'entrée.

Nom de dieu qu'il fait froid. Et le brouillard n'aide pas vraiment.

Zut, moi qui pensais qu'on aurait du soleil ce week-end. J'espère que demain y en aura, j'aimerai vraiment qu'on aille sur les pistes.

Heero ne parle pas, son regard est froid. Un regard bleu marine, envoûtant, hypnotisant.

Un regard dans lequel je pourrais me perdre des heures. Deux iris semblables à des lagons.

Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir de si beaux yeux. Pourquoi je parle de ses yeux déjà ?

Ah, oui, parce que je disais qu'il avait abandonné son regard triste pour son regard froid, semblable à celui d'avant l'arrivée des poissons.

Et j'aime ce regard qui rappelle vaguement la mer arctique.

-'Ro ! Tu m'offres un chocolat chaud ?

- Hn.

- Oh, s'il te plait.

- Hn.

- T'es pas sympa.

Il hausse un sourcil genre « et alors ». C'est cruel. Mais c'est Heero et si je veux mon chocolat chaud je vais devoir l'embêter. C'est comme ça que ça marche avec lui. Plus vite je lui vais le taquiner et l'embêter, plus vite il va accepter. Bon d'accord, c'est pas sympa de lui pourrir la vie pour un chocolat chaud mais j'ai envie qu'il m'invite à en boire un. Donc on entre dans le magasin et je me dirige vers les vêtements.

Et Heero disparaît de mon champ de vision. Oh ! La bonne occasion pour lui mettre la honte et qu'il me traîne loin de là… Boire un chocolat chaud par exemple.

Je gueule son nom dans le magasin, m'attirant des drôles de regard. Mais le ridicule ne tue pas. Heero apparaît, me prend par la main et me traîne dehors.

- Où on va ? Je demande innocemment en masquant un sourire.

- Boire un chocolat chaud.

- Oh !

_POV Heero :_

J'adore Duo. Faut pas croire… même quand il m'embête autant qu'il peut. C'est un jeu pour moi, pour lui, aussi. On s'adore en toute amitié, on le sait tout autant l'un que l'autre même si on ne se le dit pas. Il sait que je ne peux pas me passer de sa présence, et je sais qu'il ne survivrait pas sans moi… non je n'exagère pas. Vous savez Duo a son caractère et si je ne suis pas toujours derrière lui à lui dire et redire les choses il ne les fait pas. Sans moi sa vie serait un véritable capharnaüm.

Mais le fait qu'il m'embête comme ça ne me dérange pas. Au contraire ! J'aime qu'il m'accorde de l'importance même si je préfèrerais qu'il me démontre autrement qu'il tient beaucoup à moi. Je sais aussi parfaitement qu'il fait ça parce qu'il aime avoir l'attention sur lui alors je lui en donne en lui répondant à ma manière. On sait qu'on peut et qu'on pourra toujours compter l'un sur l'autre. Ça sert à ça les amis, comme me le dit si souvent Duo lorsque je le remercie après un service qu'il m'a rendu.

_POV Duo :_

Il me traîne dans un café. C'est un endroit chaleureux et tranquille.

On s'installe à une table et une serveuse arrive. Elle porte un jean slim noir et un t-shirt fuschia le tout protégé par un tablier bleu pâle.

Elle a de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux verts qu'elle garde fixé sur Heero.

Elle lui sourit cette greluche et il lui sourit aussi. Ils se fixent et se sourient comme des imbéciles. Putains, ils ont craqué. Il a craqué sur une cloche qu'est cette serveuse. Là, il pense plus à ses poissons… forcément.

Merde, je suis vraiment jaloux ? Ouais, j'ai bien l'impression. Je savais que j'aimais Heero mais je pensais pas à ce point.

Mais ils vont se lâcher du regard quand même ? Non ?

Heero passe la commande et l'autre pétasse part en dandinant du cul sous le regard de Yuy.

Je vais la tuer cette greluche. Ça m'énerve punaise ! Je sais, j'ai tendance à être vulgaire quand je suis agacé…

- Ca va pas ? Me demande Heero.

- Elle te plait. Je gronde.

- Bah elle est jolie…

- C'était pas une question.

Je fixe la serveuse avec un regard noir qui intrigue Heero.

- Tu es jaloux ? demande-t-il, un sourcil levé.

- Pas de la personne que tu crois.

Je le laisse donc cogiter là dessus. Bah oui, il croit que je suis jaloux de lui parce que je trouve que la serveuse est jolie alors que je suis jaloux d'elle parce qu'elle attire le regard d'Heero. Elle revient d'ailleurs avec mon chocolat chaud et le café d'Heero et elle lui demande son numéro et il lui donne ! Je vais la tuer !

- Tu comptes rester là longtemps ?

Oups, ça m'a échappé. La serveuse semble indignée et j'ajoute :

- C'est que t'es un peu devant la fenêtre et je peux pas voir dehors.

Vexée, elle repart. Heero se lève, la suit et lui dit quelque chose. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard avant de lui montrer une direction qu'il suit. Sans doute va-t-il aux toilettes. Mais ce qui m'intrigue c'est la greluche qui revient vers moi et qui me dit :

- Hey ton copain, surveille-le si tu veux pas que je lui prouve que les filles c'est mieux. (1)

J'hausse un sourcil et la regarde partir.

A suivre…

(1) pour ceux qui veulent savoir ce que Heero a dit, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera révélé en temps voulu. =)


	4. Chapter 4: luge et bleu cobalt

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : DMHY

**Genre** : OOC

**Chapitre quatre : luge et bleu cobalt**

Depuis ce matin, j'essaie de savoir ce que Heero a dit à la serveuse.

Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait juste demandé d'excuser mon comportement mais je n'y crois pas… pourquoi pense-t-elle qu'on est en couple sinon ?

Et il veut rien dire et ça m'agace. Faut que je lui fasse cracher le morceau et je crois que le seul moyen c'est de menacer ses poissons…

-'ro ! Dis-moi ! Sinon j'achète un chat !

- Et tu vas lui apprendre à nager ?

Il a toujours une réponse à tout…

- Parait que la javel c'est mortel…

- Duo, tu n'oserais pas ? S'écrit-il.

- Penses-tu !

Il pâlit ou je suis en pleine hallucination visuelle ? Jackpot !

- Vous venez ou on se monte une tente ? Crie la voix de mon meilleur ami.

Ah oui, on est en train de monter sur les pistes de luges. Euh… était serait plus juste parce qu'Heero et moi on s'est arrêté à mi-chemin quand j'ai commencé à le menacer… enfin, à menacer ses poissons. Bah oui, c'est fatiguant de marcher et de parler en même temps et Quatre a une façon bien à lui de nous dire « bougez-vous ».

Qu'il est chou. Bref, je me remets en marche et il faut cinq minutes à Heero pour réagir et me rattraper.

- Tu vas pas le faire hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Tu me mens…

Et là, j'aurai tout vu, vraiment. Heero tape du pied, tel un gosse qui a les nerfs et me traite d'homme des cavernes assassin.

Quand je vous disais que depuis l'arrivée des poissons j'étais le plus mature, je plaisantais qu'à moitié.

Note à moi-même : acheter de la javel.

- D'accord ! Je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble pour me débarrasser d'elle parce que j'avais compris que tu la jalousais.

J'ai vraiment fait un blocage bouche ouverte en haut d'une piste de luge ? Dites-moi que non.

Il a un sourire moqueur ou je suis toujours en pleine hallucination ?

Je le fusille du regard en fermant la bouche.

Quatre et les autres nous attendent, déjà en place sur leurs luges.

Note numéro 2 à moi-même : demander plus d'explications à Heero.

Dix minutes pour monter, deux minutes et demi pour descendre et pour ma part, je fais même un accident.

Ma luge percute celle d'Heero et je me retrouve projeté sur lui.

- Ca va ? Demande-t-il.

J'aimerai lui répondre mais je n'arrive pas à sortir des mots, j'éclate de rire. Ce qui lui arrache un soupir de soulagement.

Et je réalise que je suis sur lui et que lui est couché dans la neige.

Je me redresse, tendant les bras, une main de chaque coté de son visage.

Vous saviez que dans l'ombre, ses yeux deviennent bleu cobalt ? Ben maintenant vous savez.

C'est encore plus envoûtant que le bleu marine qu'il a en plein soleil.

Et mes iris violine sont encrés à ce regard mi-amusé, mi-je ne sais quoi.

Et mon visage se rapproche du sien, attiré par son regard, par sa bouche.

- Maxwell, t'es un homme mort !

La voix de Wufei me fait me relever vitesse grand V. et du coup, je remarque que ma chute a créé une réaction en chaîne et qu'ils sont tous par terre.

Ce qui forcément, m'arrache un fou rire monumental.

Ça fait moins rire les autres, notamment Réléna qui me saute sur le dos et essaie de m'étrangler et de m'enfoncer la tête dans la neige.

-'Léna, arrête, tu vas te faire mal toute seule.

Elle rit et je l'attrape par l'avant bras pour l'envoyer valser par-dessus moi. Elle s'étale dans la neige avec un élégant « pouf »

Heero, entre-temps, s'est relevé. Nos regards se croisent.

Iris violine contre prunelle bleu marine.

Alchimie

J'en ai des frissons rien que de le regarder…

Ce mec a un effet dingue sur moi. J'aimerai bien pouvoir dire que c'est l'air de la montagne qui fait cet effet, mais je me mentirais à moi-même. Alors soyons franc : il m'attire.

J'ai du mal à décrocher mais son regard se voile de tristesse.

Il pense à nouveau à ses fichus poissons. Et là j'ai plus aucun mal pour décrocher.

Je suis blessé qu'il pense à eux dans un moment pareil…

- Tu les revois dans 24 heures, tu survivras.

C'est parti malgré moi et mon ton agressif me surprend autant qu'il surprend les autres.

Je soupire et pars en direction du chalet, triste, blessé… vexé.

Je voudrais lui dire, lui faire comprendre que je voudrais qu'il pense à moi au lieu de ses poissons, que je voudrais qu'il me préfère à eux…

Mais c'est dur, je peux pas, j'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire.

J'ai peur d'un rejet, oui, moi qui ai toujours la gueule grande ouverte, j'ai la trouille.

Je vais me laver pour me calmer, penser à autre chose…

Alors que je suis sous l'eau chaude, j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et se fermer.

Je finis de me laver et sors de la douche. Heero me tend une serviette que je m'attache à la taille.

- Pourquoi tu les jalouses ?

Sa question me surprend.

- Jalouser qui ?

- Les poissons, Cassie…

Cassie, c'est la serveuse pour ceux qui sont largués.

Je lui fais un regard amer.

- Ils te prennent ton temps… avant l'arrivée des poissons, tu t'occupais de moi, tu me voyais…

C'est vrai que je pourrais lui dire ça sans l'agresser, mais je suis vraiment blessé.

- On est ensemble 24 heures sur 24 Duo. On a longtemps travaillé ensemble, on vit ensemble et tu trouves qu'on passe pas assez de temps ensemble, tous les deux ?

- Laisse tomber ! Oublie ça !

Je le plante là pour aller dans la chambre m'habiller. Ça serait facile de lui dire que je voudrais qu'il me voit autrement que comme un collègue et un colocataire… alors pourquoi quand je veux lui dire, les mots ne sortent pas ?

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5: blanc et rouge

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : DMHY

**Genre** : OOC

Note : et un grand merci a ma béta qui est toujours prête a me donner des conseils qui font que mes fics attirent du monde =)

**Chapitre Cinq : blanc et rouge**

Hier, Heero et moi on ne s'est pas adressé la parole de toute la soirée et aujourd'hui on ne se calcule pas.

Je me pose des questions sur le fait qu'on soit fâché. Est-ce moi qui devrais m'excuser ? Devrais-je lui dire pourquoi je voudrais qu'il me voie ?

En faite, à bien y réfléchir, c'est à lui de venir, c'est lui qui m'ignore pour de vulgaires poissons et qui ne veux pas comprendre.

Donc finalement, je vais attendre qu'il vienne…

J'ai fait le premier pas, c'est à lui de faire le second.

Ce matin, il fait beau, il est tôt, le brouillard semble n'avoir jamais existé et on va pouvoir aller sur les pistes. J'ai hâte d'être en haut avec les autres.

Sans Wufei malheureusement mais il dit que ce n'est pas grave, qu'ainsi il pourra méditer en paix, dans un grand silence… Au calme quoi. Faut dire qu'il a gardé beaucoup de coutumes de son grand pays qu'est la Chine et que méditer lui fait beaucoup de bien. C'est devenu un besoin plus qu'une habitude mais il aime ça.

En dehors de notre vie au chalet, Wufei vit avec Réléna et Zechs qui ne sont, en effet, pas des modèles de discrétions.

Mais non, ils ne sortent pas ensemble, vous avez fumé ou quoi ? C'est juste qu'ils se prennent beaucoup la tête sur les nouvelles activités de Réléna. Depuis que cette dernière a décidé de s'engager dans le maintien de la paix, Zechs ne la voit plus autant qu'il le souhaiterait et il en est très frustré surtout qu'il s'est beaucoup attaché à elle, c'est un peu sa meilleure amie. Et il en est triste. Un peu comme moi avec les poissons d'Heero. Et Wufei il subit.

Tout ça pour dire qu'on va sur les pistes sans lui et que je suis heureux d'enfin pouvoir aller faire du snow. Bah ouais. Hier à cause du brouillard, j'ai pas pu.

Il y a du soleil, de la neige à perte de vue qui scintille tel un milliard de paillettes et je suis sur un télésiège avec Quatre ce qui nous permet de discuter.

Et comme ça, j'apprends que lui et Trowa prévoient de déménager dans une grande maison en campagne pour pouvoir adopter des enfants.

Parce que Quatre a beau être riche, lui et Trowa vivent dans un petit appartement au centre-ville. Faut pas chercher moi je dis. Quatre il a des idées bizarres parfois.

On arrive en haut des pistes. Euh… de la piste. La bleue, parce que c'est mieux pour la survie d'Heero et la nôtre par la même occasion. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me tombe dessus. C'est douloureux de se prendre quelqu'un qui gère rien du tout à pleine vitesse. Mais elle est bien quand même cette piste, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très longue.

- Le dernier en bas fait à manger ! Lance Quatre.

On le regarde puis on regarde Heero qui nous foudroie carrément d'un regard noir.

- Heero n'est pas dans la course. Ajoute-t-il.

Je plains celui qui va arriver en dernier. C'est ou Quatre ou Réléna.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Trowa et moi on est des fusées donc on sera vite en bas et moi un peu avant lui. Nan je me la pète pas, je suis réaliste c'est tout. Quatre donne le départ.

C'est marrant, c'est toujours quand on est dans la descente qu'on remarque qu'il y a du monde. Je slalome entre les gosses de l'école de ski et les vieux qui prennent toute la place.

Je suis au paradis. Simplement.

Et faire du snow me fait oublier que je suis fâché contre Heero. Je suis dans mon monde, mon élément. Les cris, les rires semblent s'estomper, je n'entends plus que le bruit de ma board qui glisse sur la neige. L'extase.

Vous savez comment redescendre du 7ème ciel rapidement ? En entendant un bruit de chute et une voix que vous pourriez reconnaître entre mille même si ce n'est qu'un cri étouffé.

En une fraction de seconde, je fais un 180° en freinant pour fixer le haut de la piste. Mes yeux passent sur un Trowa arrêté qui blêmi, un Quatre qui semble avoir reçu des électrochocs, une Réléna avec les mains plaquées sur la bouche et un Heero qui semble au bord de l'agonie.

Je suis le seul à réagir en enlevant mon snowboard pour courir vers Heero. Il se redresse, à quatre pattes dans la neige. Il se crispe de douleur, je le vois mettre convulsivement une main devant sa bouche et vomir du rouge qui tâche la neige.

Là c'est tout le monde qui réagit. Quatre appelle les urgences après avec tapé le numéro à vitesse éclair. C'est le Speedy Gonzales du téléphone portable, alors que Réléna soutient un Trowa au bord de l'évanouissement. Oui il est très sensible quand c'est un proche qui est blessé.

En vingt minutes top chrono on se retrouve à faire les cent pas dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à attendre des nouvelles. On ? Non, moi seul fait les cent pas, les autres sont assis sur un banc.

J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des heures… c'est insupportable.

Et je m'en veux de m'être fâché avec lui. Pourquoi est-ce que la peur fait culpabiliser ?

Et on attend, encore et encore et je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Un médecin arrive enfin et nous regarde à tour de rôle avant de demander qui est de sa famille. On se regarde hésitant à dire qu'on est sa seule famille.

-il n'a que nous mais je vis avec lui…

La phrase est partie toute seule, sans que je puisse la retenir.

-vous voulez qu'on…

-non, ils peuvent savoir. Je le coupe.

Je sens venir une mauvaise nouvelle alors je préfère que les autres soient présents.

- Dans sa chute, il s'est cassé une cote qui a ébréché un poumon. On a pu opérer rapidement et limiter les dégâts. On va le garder deux jours sous surveillance et après il pourra rentrer mais il aura besoin de beaucoup de repos.

Je me sens pas bien du tout. Réléna m'oblige à m'asseoir et me passe une main fraîche sur le front.

-je… je peux le voir ?

-il n'est pas encore réveillé… on vous appellera quand il le sera.

Quatre le remercie après m'avoir vu ouvrir et fermer la bouche trois fois. Je suis incapable de sortir un son. Je suis à moitié dans les vapes et je dois être blanc comme un cachet.

Les minutes semblent être des heures…

Le médecin vient me chercher et me conduit dans une chambre à l'autre bout de l'hôpital.

Heero est pâle, ses yeux s'ancrent aux miens, il semble soulagé de me voir.

Je peux pas détacher mon regard des ses iris bleu marine.

-Duo…

Sa voix est roque et je m'approche du lit.

- Ouais, je suis là…

- Je rentre dans deux jours hein ? C'est ce qu'a dit le médecin alors, en attendant, s'il te plait, occupe-toi des poissons et dis-leur où je suis.

-'ro je…

- Pour moi ! S'il te plait.

Je peux pas lui résister il le sait. J'hoche la tête et lui conseille de se reposer. Puis je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, une fraction de seconde, avant de quitter la pièce.

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6: bleu et boule de poils

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : DMHY

**Genre** : OOC

**Chapitre Six : bleu et boule de poils**

J'étais donc rentré comme prévu le dimanche en fin d'après-midi mais je n'avais pas parlé aux poissons… Et puis quoi encore ? J'en suis pas réduis à ça, faut pas exagérer non plus.

Et puis, comme si ses poissons allaient vraiment entendre où Heero était si je leur disais… si ? Non.

Je suis donc seul encore jusqu'à demain et je m'ennuie… la maison sans Heero, je dois avouer, parait…morte. J'ai personne pour me tuer du regard quand je fais trop de bruits, personne pour me dire de m'habiller quand je sors de la salle de bain en caleçon, personne pour me reprocher d'avoir trop cuit le déjeuner.

Vivement qu'il revienne, je commence à m'ennuyer sérieusement de lui.

On frappe à la porte, m'arrachant à ma contemplation de l'aquarium. Parce que oui, ça doit bien faire une heure que je fixe les poissons qui tournent en rond dans l'aquarium rectangle et c'est l'horreur, c'est ennuyeux de les regarder faire ça mais comme j'ai rien d'autre à faire je n'ai pas tellement le choix non plus.

Je vais ouvrir et je vois la pire chose de toute ma vie devant moi… non je parle pas de Réléna et de Zech mais plutôt de ce que ce dernier a dans les bras.

Une caisse en osier que je ne connais que trop bien pour l'avoir vu assez souvent mais pas depuis trois mois…

- Non, Heero va me tuer si je fais ça.

- Tu l'empêches d'approcher l'aquarium… dit simplement Réléna en entrant.

- Mais non, je l'ai menacé hier de prendre un chat, il va croire que je l'ai fait exprès.

- Tu lui diras de nous appeler si il ne te croit pas. Lâche Zech en posant la caisse de Spoutnik.

Spoutnik, c'est le chat siamois que Réléna et lui ont adopté il y a deux ans. Heero et moi le gardons souvent quand ils partent en vacances et que Wuffei ne peut pas le garder pour diverses raisons que je ne veux pas savoir. J'aime beaucoup Spoutnik mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit le jour… Quand Heero va rentrer, même si il est a moitié mort, il va me tuer…

Le temps est long, genre, vraiment long… il est plus de minuit et je n'arrive pas à dormir… je me lève donc et vais au salon pour me planter devant l'aquarium… je les regarde faire des aller-retour, Spoutnik dans mes bras.

-Heero va rentrer dans quelques heures… il va être content de vous retrouver…

Oui je me mets à parler avec les poissons… et croyez-moi, après une heure de monologue, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir.

Je suis réveillé par une question posée avec une certaine agressivité. Comme j'émerge, je n'ai pas tellement compris et la question est reposée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

C'est la voix d'Heero ou je suis encore en train de rêver ? Je me retourne, bousculant au passage Spoutnik qui dormait à coté de moi. Heero me fixe avec un regard qui tue. Il est bizarrement pâle et semble… fatigué.

- Tu devrais t'allonger 'Ro, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse.

- Je vais très bien. Qu'est-ce que le chat fait là ?

- Léna et Zech l'ont apporté hier dans l'après-midi, j'ai pas pu les convaincre de le prendre avec eux… je suis désolé.

Il a une sorte de grimace de douleur et s'assied sur le bord de mon lit. Je me redresse et m'agenouille à coté de lui.

- ça ne va pas ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il me regarde avec un micro sourire en coin trop craquant sur lequel je me serais bien extasié si je n'étais pas super inquiet. Il passe une main sur ma joue et secoue la tête. Il se lève lentement et se dirige… tout droit vers ses poissons. Bon au moins il va rester tranquille un moment, le temps que j'aille me laver au moins.

C'est quand je suis sous l'eau que je réalise vraiment : Heero est revenu… il est rentré et il est vivant et il m'a caressé la joue et… merde.

Je me dépêche et m'habille avant d'entrer dans le salon. Je me poste à coté de lui et murmure.

- Je suis content que tu sois revenu…

Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et viens se blottir contre ma poitrine. Je mets un moment à réagir et à le serrer contre moi. Ma bouche se pose doucement sur sa joue. Il s'écarte alors et plante ses yeux dans les miens.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé… à l'hôpital ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça ? Je demande en rougissant, gêné.

- Y a-t-il vraiment un bon moment pour en parler ?

- Je sais pas trop… je t'aime Heero…

- C'est pour ça que tu jalouses les poissons et la serveuse ?

- En principe dans ce genre de situation, les gens répondent « moi aussi »… tu peux jamais faire comme les aut…

Il m'interrompt en m'embrassant avant de me chuchoter à l'oreille :

- T'es un abruti… mais crois-moi que c'est pas parce que je t'aime que je vais laisser tomber mes poissons.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter.

Il sourit et rattrape de justesse le chat qui s'apprêtait à nous faire un remake du Titanic avec le couvercle de l'aquarium en guise de paquebot.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7: ble et blanc

**Aquarium et bleu marine**

**Auteur** : et vous vous demandez encore ?

**Sujet** : la passion d'Heero et la transparence de Duo

**Résumé** : Heero Yuy a deux passions dans la vie… et depuis je suis transparent…

**Couple** : DMHY

**Genre** : OOC

**Chapitre sept : bleu et blanc**

Ce matin quand je me réveille, je ne suis pas seul dans mon lit. Heero est avec moi… ou plutôt sur moi… il dort profondément. Sa tête, posé sur mon torse, monte et descend au rythme de ma respiration. Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres tandis que je passe mes doigts entre les mèches brunes qui retombent devant ses yeux. Ma main glisse le long de sa joue, la caressant doucement, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Je le sens remuer et il ouvre lentement ses yeux d'un bleu profond avant de les lever vers moi. Je pourrais me perdre dedans pendant des heures mais il en décide autrement en se retournant pour se mettre sur le dos et s'étirer.

Je me tourne sur le coté, appuyé sur un coude pour l'observer. Il grimace et porte une main à sa poitrine en soupirant. Il avait apparemment déjà oublié qu'il était blessé.

- Ca va ? Je demande un peu inquiet quand même.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… c'est juste que ça me tire…

Il se redresse et se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de se tourner vers moi.

- T'as bien dormi ?

J'hoche la tête et lui souris. Sourire qu'il me rend avant de se lever pour se diriger d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Je le suis des yeux, on ne sait jamais qu'il n'aille pas bien…

Spoutnik en profite pour sauter sur le lit et réclamer des câlins. Je lui caresse la tête et il se met à ronronner.

- T'es un bon chat, tu sais ça ? T'es trop mignon.

C'est le moment que choisit Heero pour sortir de la salle de bain, bien sûr. Il lève un sourcil et demande :

-T'as le droit de parler à un chat mais si moi je discute avec mes poissons, c'est une aberration? Tu m'expliques.

- Tes poissons ne peuvent pas te répondre et puis ils te prennent tout ton temps… j'existe plus pour toi…

Heero évite mon regard, baisse les yeux sur le sol ce qui m'étonne dans la mesure ou il n'est jamais gêné.

- Tu sais, si mes poissons pouvaient parler je crois qu'ils te diraient que quand tu n'es pas là pour entendre, je ne parle que de toi.

Je rougis mais sans doute moins que lui. Je trouve ça adorable.

Je me lève et vais le prendre dans mes bras, posant un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer que je l'aime fort et que maintenant que je sais que c'est réciproque il n'est plus obligé d'ennuyer ses poissons en leur parlant de moi.

Ça le fait rire, il m'embrasse tendrement.

- Epouse-moi Duo !

La question me surprend et je fais un pas en arrière.

- Tu veux quoi ?

- Je veux qu'on se marie… ça fait longtemps que je t'aime, et j'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps à attendre que ça fasse un an ou deux qu'on soit ensemble pour te poser cette question. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose dans la vie dont je suis sûr, c'est que je veux faire la mienne avec toi, à tes cotés.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Premièrement parce que je n'avais jamais entendu Heero faire une phrase aussi longue, deuxièmement parce qu'en plus je n'avais jamais entendu Heero faire une phrase aussi longue pour parler de ses sentiments. Ça me touche et en même temps, j'ai peur…

Je ne sais pas quoi dire… j'avale avec peine ma salive et baisse les yeux.

- Heero je… moi aussi je veux faire ma vie avec toi… mais j'ai peur que ça soit un peu tôt pour le mariage… je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour ça…

- Oh…

Il ne parait ni vexé ni blessé… juste surpris comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à ce détail.

- C'est vrai… fini-t-il par dire avant de sourire et de demander : est-ce que tu veux bien te fiancer à moi ?

Je souris devant son impatience et me serre contre lui.

- Oui je veux.

Un grand fracas nous fait nous séparer et nous précipiter au salon ou on retrouve le chat qui essaie de sortir de l'aquarium alors que les poissons se sont tous réunis dans un coin et semble se demander à quoi il joue au juste.

J'éclate de rire, Heero aussi, et il va chercher une serviette tandis que je sors le chat de l'eau.

En tout cas, si j'ai un jour un chat, il faudra qu'on change l'aquarium pour en avoir un fermé, mais depuis que je sais que je suis le premier dans le cœur d'Heero, je n'ai plus aussi envie d'un chat pour l'ennuyer.

Fin.


End file.
